


Let's Get Dirty

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Tape, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've been talking about this a lot, about how hot it would be if Dean recorded himself fucking Sam into the mattress. When they first started talking about it, it was actually Sam's idea. Which might have surprised Dean a lot. But now, after all the stuff they'd done together, it doesn't surprise him one bit. Sam is a kinky son of a bitch, and if he wants to see himself getting fucked in the ass by his big brother, well then Dean will make sure that happens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small fic I wrote because of Penny, who's one of the greatest people on Tumblr. I hope you like it, honey!

"This is Dean Winchester, recording directly from - "  
"Dean, seriously, come on."

The tape shows Dean's face, how he grins as he records himself and how he rolls his eyes when Sam complains off-camera. "I'm just trying to set the mood."

"It's not working," Sam hisses, and there's a light smacking sound off-camera and the camera jerks a bit. Dean mutters 'ow', sounds more offended than not, before he lets it go. They've been talking about this a lot, about how hot it would be if Dean recorded himself fucking Sam into the mattress. When they first started talking about it, it was actually Sam's idea. Which might have surprised Dean a lot. But now, after all the stuff they'd done together, it doesn't surprise him one bit. Sam is a kinky son of a bitch, and if he wants to see himself getting fucked in the ass by his big brother, well then Dean will make sure that happens.

They're in a motel Dean can't even remember the name of, and Dean has gotten them a room with a king size bed for this occasion. Usually they book rooms with separate beds (although they did end up tangled up with each other at some point during the night). Sam's on his back, with Dean kneeling in between his slightly spread legs. Dean nudges Sam's thighs with his knees as he turns the camera towards him, and as soon as Sam's face shows up on the screen, Sam looks like he might shy out. His lip catches between his teeth and his cheeks flushes.

"Come on, Sammy, don't be shy," Dean coaxes, smirking as he nudges Sam's thighs again. "Spread your legs."

If Sam wasn't already flushed, he's at least flushing now, feeling his cheeks burn hot. This was his idea, and if he backs out of it now, Dean will tease him about it endlessly. And well, if he'd pull out, he's pretty sure he'd regret it afterwards. He stares up at Dean, tries to calm down by looking into his eyes. And it helps, at least a bit. Dean might like to tease him about things, but just looking into Dean's eyes now, Sam knows that Dean won't make him do anything he doesn't want to, and he won't make Sam uncomfortable. Sam trusts Dean to make this good.

Dean sees the tension slowly leaving his brother, seeing his whole body relaxing against the bed. He doesn't know how long the silence has been stretching, but it doesn't really matter. He smiles a bit at his little brother, stroking his thigh a bit. "Why don't you tell us what we're gonna do?" he tries, waiting patiently for Sam to reply. Us, meaning Dean and the camera. It doesn't stop Sam from feeling really exposed, though, and there's a slight moment where he wants to call it off, but then he sees how hard Dean is, can feel Dean's cock against his knee.

"We're - You're gonna fuck me. You're gonna rim me, and - and then you're gonna fuck my ass."  
Off-camera there's a sound coming from Dean, like a small gasp, but it's barely audible. "Who's 'you'?" Dean asks, zooming slightly, focusing on Sam's lips. Those fucking lips that drives Dean absolutely insane sometimes.

"Dean. Dean's gonna rim me and fuck my ass," he repeats, replacing the 'you's with 'Dean's. Dean rocks forward, cock rubbing against his thigh. Sam's mouth falls open slightly and he tilts his head back a bit as he spreads his legs wider and pulls them up to his chest.

"That's it," Dean murmurs, voice low. "Good boy, Sammy." The camera shifts and for a few seconds there's a lot of noise and it's impossible to make out what's going on. But then Dean's face comes into view, and as the camera zooms out, it's clear that the roles are switched - Sam's filming while Dean slips down between his legs. It looks dirty, makes Sam bite his lip and wanting to close his legs, but Dean pushes them apart and up, makes them press up against Sam's chest, and then he moans. "So fucking hot, Sam," he mutters, and then he leans down to lick over his hole.

The sudden contact of Dean's tongue against his ass makes him moan in surprise and nearly lose the camera. He can hear Dean chuckle and he flushes even more, hands nearly shaking. Whether it's because he's nervous or turned on, he doesn't know. Maybe both. He wants to speak up, talk dirty like Dean does, but it feels like his voice has left him. He reaches down with his free hand and tugs at Dean's hair instead, pulling him closer. He hears Dean moan again, and then he feels Dean's fingers spreading his ass further apart to make it easier for him to lick. He dives in, eats Sam out like if he were a girl, and just that thought makes Sam's cock twitch. He wants to touch himself, to make himself come all over his chest, but Dean had told him before they started filming - he wasn't allowed to come until Dean told him he could.

There's a finger pushing at his hole now, and with a bit of pushing and Sam relaxing, it slips into him easily, Dean's spit easing the way a bit. It's still a bit uncomfortable, but each time they do this it gets better. Sam's getting used to it, knows how it feels and that it'll pass once he relaxes.

"Opens up so easily, don't you?" he hears Dean say, and he nods hard. "Sorry? I couldn't quite hear that." That's when Sam remembers they're recording this, and he's currently off-camera.

"Yeah, yeah I do.. Fuck, Dean," he moans, and it's barely audible, his voice still a bit soft and hard to hear. Dean sits up a bit, and then there's a loud smack as he smacks his palm against Sam's ass. Sam cries out, wants to call Dean a 'jerk' or kick him in the abs, but truth is that Dean knows Sam too well. Knows Sam likes pain, and that he most likely will beg for him to do it again. There's a long silence again, and the camera hasn't entirely focused on Dean's face, but Sam doesn't even notice. His eyes are glued to Dean's, and with a huff of breath he nods and closes his eyes. "Please.."

"Please what?" Dean murmurs, and his hand rubs Sam's ass firmly, over the area he smacked. Sam can still feel the burn. There's still a finger inside him, now sliding in and out, and Sam notices, but it doesn't get his full attention.

"Please do that again."  
"Do what again?"  
Sam huffs and squirms slightly, the words not wanting to leave his lips, but he knows he won't get anything if he stays quiet. "Spank me."

The sound of three loud smacks fills the room and Sam's cries gets louder with each one. His free hand fists in the sheets and he rolls his hips down against Dean's finger, feeling him slowly add a second. "Oh God, yes..."

"You like that?" Dean murmurs, and Sam doesn't need to see Dean's face to know that he's smirking. There's another smack of his palm, and then he drives both his fingers into Sam, as deep as they go. Sam's back arches and he groans loudly, and this time he actually does drop the camera. Fortunately Dean manages to get a hold of it before it hits the floor, but instead of handing it back he films Sam. It's a whole lot different from the first few minutes, when Sam didn't even look into the camera. Now he doesn't even care, just stares into the camera as he pants and moans. He focuses the camera on Sam's face as he starts fucking him with his fingers, going deep and hard, hitting that spot inside him. Sam can get pretty loud during sex. He likes to moan and talk and cry out, and Dean's pretty sure that if the camera hadn't been here, he'd been talking pretty filthy right now. Because yes - Sam can talk dirty too. 

There's a third finger added, Sam doesn't even realize at first, but when Dean shoves them deep he's pretty sure he's being spread even wider. He starts moaning louder and with every shove into him. Dean would comment on him acting like a proper porn star, but right now he doesn't want to, wants the attention to be fully on Sam's face and the sounds he makes. As he pulls his fingers out completely, Sam whines, actually whines, and Dean has to chuckle. "So eager for it aren't you?"

Sam nods hard, and the shyness is completely gone by now. Sam likes it when Dean fucks him bare, to feel come running down his thighs and then Dean's tongue as he licks it all up. He sits up a bit and reaches down to jerk Dean off slowly, and Dean turns the camera upwards so he can film them sharing a kiss. Sam bites at Dean's lower lip, tugs at it and then releases it as he goes back to laying down on his back. "Fuck my ass, Dean," he murmurs, pushing his hips down to meet Dean's. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for days. Make me scream for it."

And this is the Sam Dean knows. Dean groans at Sam's words and kisses his thigh, then he inches closer and again pushes Sam's legs up to his chest. With one push he slides into him slowly, and yes, Sam will admit that it's slightly painful, but he can handle it. He likes it when there's barely enough prepping, when he can feel Dean pushing into him slowly. As he sinks deeper into Sam's ass, Sam feels fuller than he has in a while, feels Dean's balls rest against his ass. He's all the way inside him, and it hurts, but feels so good.

Dean changes hand to hold the camera, and grips Sam's thigh with the free one. It's sweaty and slippery from it, probably from holding the camera tightly for so long. As Sam relaxes, he starts to move slowly, and he arranges the camera so that he can see where he pushes in and pulls out of Sam. He groans and pulls out enough for only the head of his cock to stay inside, before he shoves in. They both cry out and he reaches down to jerk Sam off slowly. "That's it, good boy. Taking my cock so good. Knew you'd love this. Who do you belong to, Sam?"

"You. I belong to you," he groans, before he remembers. "I belong to Dean."

Dean's nails dig into Sam's thigh and he groans as he nods and starts fucking him harder, the sound of their skin slapping together the only sound in the room, apart from their moans and gasps. He gives Sam's ass a few more smacks of his hand, and Sam responds to each of them with loud cries, and Dean can see him itching to touch, to jerk himself off. He meets Sam's eyes and nods. "Make yourself come."

Sam's got his hand around his cock before Dean manages to finish the sentence, and it doesn't take long. A few hard, quick strokes and he comes, crying out Dean's name as he does. He clenches hard around Dean's cock, and Dean grunts as he shoves in deep and comes as well, giving a few short, hard jerks of his hips forward. He hands Sam the camera and stays silent for a while to catch his breath before he slowly pulls out, and now the camera is focused back on him, again between Sam's legs, face down between them. He spreads Sam open wide and come leaks out of his hole, and Dean licks it all, cleans him up and pushes his tongue into him a few times, making him gasp.

Sam hits the stop button to stop the recording, and puts the camera on the nightstand as he lays down flat. "That was.."

"Awesome," Dean finishes, and Sam nods slightly and grins as he licks a stripe of come off of Dean's chin. "Yeah, it really was." Dean lays down beside him and they lay in silence for a while before Sam speaks up.

"Next time, I'm fucking you."  
Dean doesn't protest.


End file.
